¿Qué?, ¿ Vamos hacer padres?
by ladyvigee
Summary: Un plan para una decisión egoísta, un plan en donde no importaba los sentimientos ni la situación de las personas involucradas, un plan que se tenia que llevar acabo para lograr sus objetivos, simplemente un plan que se llevaría acabo sin importar los perjudicados


**Hola, mis querisim s lector s estoy aquí de regreso con una segunda temporada de finc de south park y en verdad espero que sean de su agrado, así mismo agradezco el apoyo que le están dando a los anteriores, todo eso provoca en mí una inspiración difícil de describir, por eso les pido que me sigan inspirando por l s amo**

 **Asi mismo les comento que como saben suelo escribir un finc largo y otros mas pequeños, ustedes también saben que mi lemon es para + 16 años a excepción de que diga lo contrario**

El infierno, como todos saben no es un lugar lindo de visitar y de hecho se puede apostar que es el ultimo lugar a la que una persona viva quisiera visitar o estar una vez que ha llegado su muerte , ya que ahí según lo que se cuenta es el lugar en donde las almas penan rogando misericordia mientras que se queman en los lagos de fuego ardiente

Un lugar en dónde el sufrimiento y desespero se deja apreciar por todas partes siendo gobernado por un demonio temible, un demonio que con la sola mención de su nombre hacía que hombres y mujeres sin importar su edad corrieran asustadas y suplicaran ayuda, un demonio que con el solo tronar de sus dedos hacia caer a un ejército armado en sus mejores tiempos… así es… en sus mejores tiempos porque ahora ese demonio que una vez fue temido, respetado y alabado ahora se encontraba en estos momentos sentado bebiendo un café mirando hacia la nada con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

\- Me puedes repetir nuevamente que diablos te pasa?- pregunto entrando a la casa uno de los seres mas despreciables del lugar

\- Nada…Sadam…- dijo satán mientras que se limpiaba algunas lagrimas

\- Vamos amor …- dijo el hombre rodando los ojos con fastidio- yo se que pasa algo- dijo tomando su mano- dime … pidió sentándose a su lado

Satán ante eso simplemente dio una media sonrisa mientras que aceptaba el cariño de su querido Sadam que después de todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, lo había perdonado nuevamente ya que este prometió que nunca más se iba a portar como el imbécil que anteriormente era puesto que lo amaba demasiado y no quería perderlo y el como el enamorado que era simplemente lo acepto nuevamente en su corazón

\- Es solo que…tuve una discusión con Demian – dijo apretando la mano del hombre

\- Otra vez?- pregunto haciéndose el sorprendido

\- Es que es un necio- dijo soltando el agarre

\- Que te hizo el niño ahora?- pregunto sonando un poco interesado

\- No obedece eso, es lo que hace- dijo poniéndose de pie – siempre que le digo las cosas no me obedece y hace su rechingada voluntad- sentencio haciendo que explotara una pared a su lado – le estoy diciendo _" Demian hijo…ya estoy viejo y tú ya tienes la edad suficiente ( 24 años) para hacerte cargo del inframundo … porque no vienes a tomar el trono y gobiernas lo qué te pertenece"_ , ¿y sabes qué me dijo? , _" eres inmortal y no quiero gobernar esa mierda de lugar "_ es lo que me dijo Sadam – dijo haciéndose la victima

\- Pero esa discusión es algo de todos los días satán … no creo qué eso sea lo que te haya puesto tan enojado el día de hoy – dijo mientras que el de color rojo se volvía a sentar a su lado

\- No… no fue por eso … tienes razón- dijo con la cabeza gacha- el día de hoy le pedí que me diera un nieto o nos diera un nieto … - dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

\- Mmm… pero no puede hacerlo que yo sepa a un sigue de relación con Pip-

\- Si…. – dijo cabizbajo

\- Pensé que ese niño que gustaba para Demian

\- Si…si me gusta Pip es todo lo que quiero en una persona y es el único que logra controlar a Demian de hecho lo controla también que hace que lo obedezca en cualquier cosa pero.. el problema es que si tan solo tuviera un hijo con una mujer estoy seguro que Pip lo entendería y es mas juntos podrían criarlo como pareja …- dijo seguro de sus palabras

\- No creo que lo entienda …. Por muy buen muchacho que sea Pip, haya en la tierra si tu pareja tiene un hijo con alguien estando contigo es una traición y la relación se debilita por que te sientes traicionado o alguna mierda así -dijo mientras que se acercaba a un mas a satán

\- Si…- dijo desanimado

Un incomodo silencio se formó en aquella habitación, Sadam veía como satán se encontraba con la cabeza gacha completamente deprimido por la situación

\- Por que no haces que Pip tengo a tu nieto? – pregunto mientras que comenzaba acariciar su muslo

\- Que?- pregunto interesado

\- Eres el rey de las tinieblas estoy seguro que con tus poderes puedes lograr un embarazo en un chico- dijo excitado mientras que ahora subía un poco más su mano por el estomago del de cuernos

Un gemido se escapó de la boca de satán ante la caricia pero logro concentrarse en lo que le había dicho Sadam era verdad… él era el rey del infierno y tenía los poderes y conocimientos para crear un ritual que embarazara a Pip y pudiera darle su nieto o nieta sin la necesidad de que Demian se involucrara con una chica, aunque claro eso nunca iba a pasar sin embargo ; la cosa no iba hacer tan fácil , la situación no era tan linda como sonaba

Si, si podía hacer el ritual para lograr un embarazo masculino sin embargo necesitaba ayuda con algo tan simple como la creación de un ovulo y solamente había una personada tan poderosa con conocimientos de eso aparte de él

Jesús ese hijo de Dios con la capacidad de crear cosas era quien podía ayudarlo a crear un ovulo y él se encargaría del resto, pero era obvio que no lo iba ayudar así de fácil, obviamente no le iba ayudar a que su legado infernal creciera y darle su tan atesorado nieto , no el muy maldito de hecho si sabia de sus planes se iba a encargar de arruinarlo todo absolutamente todo

\- No puedo hacerlo solo… necesito de Jesús y el …nunca me ayudara – declaró mirando a Sadam que se relamía los labios

\- Cuando has pedido su ayuda?- pregunto con gracia mientras que ahora su mano tocaba uno de sus pechos – engáñalo como siempre lo haz hecho y consigue lo quieres

Aquellas palabras fueron la ayuda emocional que el demonio tanto necesitaba oír, por lo que sin dudarlo ni un segundo más pensó en una forma de engañar al hijo de Dios, mientras que llevaba su mano a la entrepierna del humano para comenzar a masajear su miembro por encima de la ropa después de todo Sadam lo había ayudado como nunca en su vida

\- Aaahh…- gimió el hombre al sentir la caricia- que haces? – pregunto mientas que veía como satán se hincaba entre sus piernas

\- Voy a recompensarte por ayudarme – dijo desabrochándole el pantalón – pero a cambio quiero que me acompañes al cielo para engañar a Jesús

\- Claro amor …lo que tu digas

S….o….u…..t….h…..p…..a…..r…..k

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de las montañas, el frio de la noche se hacia notar con fuerza helando a la gente que estando en su casa sentían el viento helado, sin embargo; no era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que un joven de vestimenta negra al igual que su cabello caminara despreocupada por las calles mientras que pateaba la nieve con enojo

\- "ten un hijo…con una chica terrestre estoy seguro que Pip entenderá"- pensó en las palabras de su padre y sus ojos negros rápidamente se volvieron rojos por el coraje – maldito viejo de mierda…-sentencio mientras que visualizaba unos edificios blancos

Sin pensarlo dos veces Damien logro crear un portal en uno de las paredes que resguardaba aquel edificio que albergaba a los estudiantes con derecho a dormitorio de la universidad de South Park y se introdujo logrando así esquivar al personal de seguridad que los mantenían a salvo

Sin detener sus pasos y conociendo el camino de la habitación de su novio rápidamente llego al cuarto de Pip en donde por cortesía el francés toco la puerta tres veces

\- ¿Damián?- pregunto un soñoliento Pip mientras que abría la puerta con su pijama que consistía en un diminuto short blanco y una sudadera larga – es media noche ¿ que estás haciendo?- pregunto bostezando

Sin embargo; no tuvo respuesta debido a que su cuerpo rápidamente fue tomado por la cintura levantándolo del piso obligándolo a sujetarse del mayor, mientras que juntaba sus labios con los de su amado

Con una patada logro cerrar la puerta del dormitorio mientras que conducía al rubio hasta su cama en donde lo dejo caer con mucho cuidado posicionándose arriba de él sin dejar de besarlo de manera desesperada

\- Aaahhh…-suspiro el francés una vez que sus labios fueron liberados - ¿Qué sucede contigo?- pregunto mientras que comenzaba acariciar sus cabellos negros

Damián ante eso simplemente se dejo acariciar mientras que se acostaba a un lado de Pip atrayendo su cuerpo a de el

\- Mi estúpido padre…-dijo sintiendo como el rubio se acomodaba de tal forma que quedaba abrazado a él – cada día me sale con una estupidez nueva sin embargo; esta vez su estupidez en verdad me molesto- sentencio apretando los puños

\- Tranquilo….-dijo el francés llevando su mano al puño del demonio e introduciendo poco a poco mano para que dejara de hacerlo – se que estas molesto pero… entiende a tu padre estoy seguro que solo quiere lo mejor para ti… - sentencio con una media sonrisa tranquilizando al pelinegro y logrando volver a poner sus ojos negros

\- Si te dijera lo que me dijo hoy …

\- Dímelo…

\- No, no vale la pena …- sentencio con una media sonrisa

Ante eso Pip simplemente rodo los ojos, iba a reclamar respecto al tema pero el sueño que tenia era tanto y la posición en la que estaba era tan cómoda que simplemente se dejo vencer por el sueño, hoy dormiría a gusto gracias al cuerpo de su amado

Por su parte Damián solamente sonrió de lado aferrando mas al rubio hacia el mientras que cerraba los ojos, el como demonio no tenia la necesidad de dormir, comer ni respirar sin embargo; debido a su relación con Pip lo hacia de manera constante para fingir ser un humano como él

S….o….u…..t….h…..p…..a…..r…..k

Mientras tanto entre las nubes negras del anochecer se podía apreciar a dos deidades mirándose fijamente

\- ¿exactamente qué es lo que pretendes?- decía con duda el dios de cabello castaño

\- Nada Jesús- dijo el demonio sonando inocente – solo quiero jugar un amistoso juego de cartas con mi viejo amigo

\- No somos… amigos…- dijo Jesús

\- Como sea … podemos apostar para hacerlo mas interesante- dijo una vez que estuvo sentado en una mesa que mando a poner con sus demás demonios

\- Mmm… las apuestas forman parte de la avaricia y es un pecado importante – sentencio mientras que tomaba asiento enfrente del demonio – pero… depende de como sean hechas

\- Jajajaj que bueno que lo dices Jesús – dijo el demonio mientras que le pedía a uno de sus sirvientes demonios que sirvieran dos copas de un líquido negro – por que quiero apostar el todo por el nada …- sentencio ofreciéndole una copa

\- Ok.. escucho…- dijo Jesús mientras que bebía del líquido ofrecido

\- Bien … yo quiero que me des el líquido de la creación … - dijo tratando de no sonar desesperado, viendo como de inmediato Jesús escupía sorprendido el liquido

\- ¿PARA QUE DIABLOS QUIERES ESO? – pregunto sorprendido mirándolo desafiante

\- La verdad es que … - dijo un poco nervioso al ver como su plan no estaba saliendo tan bien como pensó – quiero otro hijo …- sentencio haciendo que Jesús y Sadam que se encontraba al margen de la situación abrían los ojos

\- ¿otro hijo?, ¿para qué quieres otro hijo si no puedes con el que tienes?- pregunto con burla bebiendo nuevamente del liquido

\- Por qué… ahora ya sé, que hice mal con Damián y no lo repetiré con… Dilan…-

\- Mmm… y ¿para qué quieres el líquido de la creación?- pregunto Jesús mientras que ofrecía su vaso para que se lo llenaran

\- Mmm… por que voy a crear… óvulos para mi cuerpo

Ante aquellas palabras Jesús, Sadam y los demonios esclavos se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa haciendo que se sintiera mas nervioso de lo que estaba

\- Veras…a Damian lo tuve seduciendo a una demonia del inframundo, yo la quería pero no la amaba, así que una vez que dio a luz la tuve que eliminar para siempre- sentencio bebiendo un poco del líquido – ahora tengo a Sadam y quiero tener un hijo de él..-sentencio mirando como el mencionado se ponía rojo hasta los orejas al igual que Jesús – pero necesito óvulos y es obvio que yo no los tengo … así que por eso quiero el líquido de la creación

Y ante aquella confesión un incomodó silencio se formo en el lugar …

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy ayudar agrandar tu legado?- pregunto el castaño con duda mientras que bebía del liquido

Ante eso satán simplemente sonrió, después de todo conocía tan bien a Jesús que ya estaba preparado para darle la respuesta que le daría la victoria

\- Jesús seamos sinceros tu y yo – dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo – el mundo de los humanos se esta haciendo difícil, ya nadie quiere creer en ti debido a que no detienes las numerosas muertes que hay en la tierra, por eso para ayudarte a que los humanos crean nuevamente en ti… – dijo mientras bebía de su copa captando la atención del castaño – yo Satán apuesto un año entero sin muertes, ni desgracias, no me meteré con ellos y de esa forma la gente nuevamente creerá en ti

Jesús ante lo dicho por el demonio se le quedo mirando sorprendido

\- Estamos hablando de una apuesta dada en un juego de cartas en donde le ganador se lleva lo que quiere y el perdedor bueno… solo cede …- sentencio

Pasaron exactamente 10 minutos en lo que Jesús pensaba en los pro y contra de aquella apuesta, los beneficios y dificultades que tenia

\- Acepto – declaro seguro de sus palabras

\- Excelente…- sentencio Satán con una sonrisa perversa– que comience el juego de cartas …

S….o….u…..t….h…..p…..a…..r…..k

Las puertas del infierno se abrían ante su llegada, mientras que él sonreía de lado a lado, después de todo, lo había logrado, había logrado obtener el líquido de la creación aquel que le permitiría por fin obtener un nieto y lo había conseguido de la forma mas fácil y sucia ya que había hecho trampa, Jesús había tomado del liquido negro como si fuera agua sin percatarse que tenia levemente puesto polvo del olvido y neutralización, haciendo que poco a poco sus sentidos fueron disminuyendo logrando así darle la victoria

\- Ohh… Sadam estoy tan feliz- dijo Satán mientras que sin mas se dejaba caer en el sofá – ahora lo que necesito es juntarlo con la poción y listo, se lo damos a beber a Pip y solo faltara que un espermatozoide llegue al ovulo para fecundarlo – dijo realmente emocionado

\- Si cariño…- sentencio el hombre mientras que comenzaba a besar el cuello del demonio- pero estaba pensando que … - hablo sin dejar de besar el cuello del demonio que suspirada de placer pero se mantenía atento a lo que el menor le estaba diciendo – realmente será muy obvio y extraño que Pip fuera el único embarazado, Damián sospecharía de inmediato- dijo mientras que ahora bajaba por el pecho del demonio – yo te recomiendo que le des la poción a mas de uno, así pasara desapercibido- sentencio

\- Ooohh…Sadam… eres un genio tienes toda…aahhh… la razón- sentencio lleno de excitación – se la daremos a sus amigos cercanos y parecerá solo una coincidencia…- dijo mientras que cerraba los ojos para disfrutar aun mas de las caricias

\- Me parece perfecto…-dijo el hombre mientras que sin mas se desasía de la poca vestimenta del demonio

S….o….u…..t….h…..p…..a…..r…..k

El reloj marcaba exactamente las 3:00 am y las calles del pueblo se encontraban completamente vacías, sin embargo entre toda esa tranquilidad un portal del infierno fue abierto en donde rápidamente salieron dos demonios de diferentes características y colores portando una pequeña caja con lo que parecía ser botellas de jugo

\- Bien, bien ¿Qué mierda tenemos que hacer? – pregunto el demonio de color amarillo

\- Solo tenemos que dejar al alcance estas botellas y ellos aran el resto – dijo un demonio de color morado

\- Ok… veamos la lista …-dijo el demonio amarillo mientras que tomaba un papel con la dirección de 5 personas en especifico

\- Dejaremos la dirección del joven amo, hasta el último, ya que con él tenemos que tener mucho cuidado- dijo el demonio morado

Sin nada mas que decir los demonios se pusieron en marcha, puesto que tenían exactamente 3 horas para dejar a la vista de sus víctimas las botellas con el conjuro que Satán les había entregado con la amenaza de que si no cumplían con éxito su misión el mismo se encargaría de degollarlos y usar su pellejo de alfombra para su sala

Por lo que con ese pensamiento llegaron a la primera casa, con sus habilidades de demonio rápidamente entraron por la segunda ventana del piso de arriba, dejando ver enseguida un cuarto completamente ordenado con todo en su lugar haciendo que los demonios sintieran repulsión

\- Ok… el primero es este niño Kyle Broflovski – dijo el demonio amarillo mientras que sin más sacaba con mucho cuidado uno de los recipientes de jugo en donde lo dejo en la cómoda a lado de la ventana observando como el pelirrojo no se había percatado de su presencia debido al sueño que estaba teniendo

\- Listo… tenemos 1 y faltan 4- dijo el demonio morado y sin mas salieron de la casa

El pueblo se encontraba completamente desértico por lo que era fácil para ellos el moverse por las calles, sin embargo; su instinto rápidamente pudo con ellos, y las travesuras se hicieron presentes en su recorrido y comenzaron a rayar paredes y fundir focos con alegría, después de todo eran demonios y hacer maldades era lo suyo

Estaban tan distraídos rallando algunas paredes que no se dieron cuenta, cuando un perro se acerco a la caja de "refrescos", que habían dejado en la banqueta, tomando una botella con su hocico para después echarse a correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban, después de todo el animal tenia hambre y aquella bebida emitía un olor tan delicioso que fue imposible resistirse sin embargo; cuando estaba saltando una de las cercas pudo olfatear otro aroma proveniente de una ventana, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, dejo caer el embace y se encamino al aroma ignorando el hecho de que la botella había girado y girado, hasta quedar sorprendentemente afuera de una casa verde en donde se leía a la perfección un letrero de la familia Stotch …

Los demonios habían llegado a su segunda casa de prueba en menos de 20 min tomando en cuenta de que habían desperdiciado unos pocos minutos en sus juegos sin embargo poco les importo

\- Bien emos llegado – dijo el demonio de color morado

\- Aquí dice que tenemos que tener especial cuidado por que es una pareja altamente peligrosa- sentencio el demonio amarillo

\- Así que esta es la casa de los Delorn – dijo lo suficientemente alto el demonio morado- conozco el riesgo… -dijo mientras que sacaba sus alas – espérame aquí- sentencio mientras que sin mas tomaba una botella y usando sus habilidades demoniacas se introdujo en la casa

La casa se encontraba completamente vacía o mejor dicho silenciosa, por lo que el demonio sin usar sus pies rápidamente subió las escaleras encontrándose el pasillo dividido en 4 puertas, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a meterse en cada una de las puertas que lo habían conducido a un espacio diferente como el estudio, el baño, una biblioteca, hasta que por fin pudo dar con la de la habitación

Encontrándose recostados en la cama a la pareja que incluso en el infierno se ha hablado de ella principalmente por el castaño, que tenia un historial de muertes muy largo ganándose en definitiva un lugar con ellos, una vez que muera

\- Ze Mole – susurro orgulloso mientras que lentamente se acercaba a la pareja que se encontraba profundamente dormida, el castaño se encontraba aferrándose al rubio y era obvio que ninguno de los dos tenia ropa – felicidades … serás el primero en ser padre- dijo con burla el demonio mientras que dejaba la botella nuevamente en la cómoda, saliendo corriendo del lugar

\- ¿tuviste suerte?- pregunto el otro demonio viendo como guardaba sus alas

\- Si … -dijo orgulloso

Sin embargo un escalofrió se apodero de su cuerpo cuando vieron como la luz de la habitación en la que anteriormente se había metido, era prendida y la figura de una persona incorporándose los hizo temblar por completo, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se echaron a correr ignorando el hecho de una botella había caído de la caja y ahora rodaba debajo de una colina

Lo botella rodo y rodo pegándose con varias piedras, troncos y plantas, hasta que por fin la velocidad que había adquirido por la colina había disminuido dejándola delante de una casa rodante de puerta blanca con un letrero enorme diciendo "no se permiten conformistas"

El reloj seguía avanzando y el frio de la madrugada poco a poco se estaba desvaneciendo dándoles a entender que la mañana estaba cerca por lo que los demonios, sin pensarlo dos veces llegaron a la tercera casa, sin pensarlo dos veces rápidamente escalaron las paredes hasta llegar a la ventana del segundo piso, en donde con sus habilidades abrieron la ventana dejando ver un cuarto completamente de su agrado

Todo desordenado libros, objetos y con vasos de café amontonados por doquier, haciéndoles sentir orgullosos de ese chico, sin embargo su sentimiento de felicidad quedo en segundo plano cuando observaron como varios gnomos se encontraban llevándose algunos bóxer

\- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí?- pregunto furioso el demonio morado

\- Ustedes…son…son…-dijo asustado uno de los gnomos

\- Largo si no quieren que nos lo comamos- sentencio el demonio amarillo mostrando sus afilados colmillos- por lo que sin mas los gnomos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron dejando los calzoncillos atrás

Completamente orgullosos de sus trabajo, los demonios se acercaron a la cama en donde observaron a un rubio dormir pesadamente mientras que abrazaba un cuadro con una foto de un chico pelinegro que miraba con fastidio hacia la cámara

\- Apuesto que será el segundo- dijo con burla el demonio morado

\- Jajaja si, lose- sentencio el amarillo antes de dejar la botella a la vista del rubio en la cómoda

Sin nada más que hacer los demonios salieron de la casa orgullosos y nuevamente comenzaron a jugar con la nieve que ahora se amontonaba en pequeñas montañas que no dudaron en aplastarlas para derribarlas y aventarse algunas bolas de nieve dejando nuevamente desentendida la caja de los "jugos"

Que esta vez fue atacada por un gato de color negro que al igual que el perro el aroma de la bebida llego a su nariz por lo que sin pensarlo ni un momento mas la tomo entre sus dientes y rápidamente se alejo del lugar con la botella en su hocico, después de todo él no vivía muy lejos de ahí así que después de saltar algunas bayas llego por fin a su hogar, en donde entrando por la ventana y subiendo las escaleras pudo llegar al cuarto de su amo, aquel cuarto pintado de color negro, con posters de grupos de rock pesado, por lo que el gato simplemente se dirigió a su cama, sin dejar de mirar el pelinegro que se encontraba en la cama durmiendo y trato de abrir la botella sin éxito alguno por lo que fastidiado la pateo en medio de la habtiacion y se puso a dormir

Mientras tanto los demonios habían llegado a la siguiente dirección la familia Donovan, con una sonrisa siniestra el demonio amarillo atravesó la puerta y rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto del castaño, a diferencia de las otras casas, esta tenia en la atmosfera algo sombría, y con una sensación de vacío a pesar de ser utilizada por dos hombres y una mujer

Rápidamente llego a la habtiacion del castaño que se encontraba durmiendo con el ceño fruncido mientras que se movía de un lado a otro, cosa que puso en alerta al demonio pero que dejo pasar, mientras que ponía el envase en un mesita de noche y sin mas salió de la casa orgulloso

\- Misión cumplida- dijo orgulloso el demonio amarillo

\- Bien…- sentencio el demonio morado mientras que lograba visualizar algunos rayos de sol- solo nos falta la del amo y podremos regresar a casa

Ante eso los demonios asintieron complacidos y se dirigieron al edificio de dormitorios estudiantiles en donde sabían que se encontraba el amado de su amo

\- Lo mas seguro es que este con él en estos momentos- sentencio el amarillo

\- Mierda …el amo Demian tiene muy desarrollados sus habilidades- dijo preocupado el de morado- si nos ve, estamos muertos

\- Diablos…

\- Ni modo, tenemos que hacerlo juntos

Sin ninguna otra objeción ambos demonios asintieron y tomaron la ultima botella de la caja notando enseguida que faltaban tres cosa rara puesto que Satán les había dicho que les iba a dar tres extra por si se les caía una y tal parecía que en efecto se les habían caído tres, por lo que ahora no tenían botellas de repuesto y su misión estaba en completo riesgo si es que no lograban entregar esa botella

Así que con todo el cuidado de un demonio tomaron con delicadeza el frasco de cristal y juntos comenzaron atravesar las paredes del dormitorio hasta llegar a la habitación en donde se encontraba su amo y señor, con mucho miedo introdujeron la cabeza en la habitación notando de inmediato como en efecto Damien se encontraba ahí "durmiendo", por lo que de manera inmediata se echaron hacia atrás quedando afuera de esta en el pasillo

\- El joven amo, no necesita dormir es un demonio- dijo asustado el amarillo

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto el morado

\- Mmm… podemos distraerlo-

\- Que…?

\- Si tu ve y dile que su padre no ha dejado de llorar o algo así- pidió el amarillo

\- ¡que estás loco va a matarme!- dijo asustado

\- No tenemos otra opción …-dijo el amarillo – mientras lo distraes yo pongo la botella y listo asunto arreglado

\- No, yo no lo voy hacer que miedo…-dijo el morado cruzándose de brazos

\- Exactamente que es lo que no vas hacer?...

Ante aquella voz el corazón de los demonios se paralizo mientras que abrían los ojos sorprendidos, esa voz… esa voz tan grave y siniestra solo provenía de una sola persona, por lo que con miedo voltearon a ver el lugar en donde se había dejado oír

Y en efecto ahí delante de ellos se encontraba Damián su amo, con los ojos rojos de furia y el cuerpo tenso

\- Jo…joven amo…-dijo el demonio amarillo hincándose

\- Amo…- dijo con miedo el demonio morado hincándose también

\- ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? – pregunto con duda

\- Joven… hemos venido a… hemos…a… por ordenes de Satán – dijo el demonio amarillo mientras que levantaba la mirada para ver esa furiosa cara de su amo, sin embargo también vio que la puerta de la habtiacion había quedado abierta, por lo que una idea se le ocurrió- verdad…santuan…-dijo refiriéndose al morado que de manera inmediato volteo a verlo con odio al tener ahora la mirada roja de su amo sobre él sin embargo; los gestos del otro demonio explicándole un plan algo descabellado lo hicieron entrar en razón

\- Si…joven el señor de las tinieblas, el amo del infierno…su padre quiere que regrese a casa- dijo el demonio morado mientras que se ponía de pie lentamente captando la atención de Damián que había dejado de vigilar al demonio amarillo

\- No regresaré….- sentencio Damián cruzándose de brazos

\- Pero… amo… - insistió el demonio morado viendo con orgullo como su compañero había dejado rodar la botella de cristal introduciéndola en la habitación, haciendo que esta rodara y rodara hasta pegar con uno de los cojines que estaban tirados en el piso- es su decisión…-dijo con una media sonrisa mientras que agachaba la mirada- entonces nos retiramos amo- sentencio el demonio dando una reverencia al igual que el demonio amarillo

Damian por su parte simplemente cerro nuevamente la puerta de la habitación y visualizo a Pip que seguía plácidamente dormido por lo que no dudo en acostarse a su lado y "descansar nuevamente", ignorando el hecho de que la ultima botella había sido entregada

S….o….u…..t….h…..p…..a…..r…..k

Los demonios se encontraban llegando al infierno nuevamente, siendo recibidos de manera inmediata por Satán que se encontraba sentado en su trono de cráneos mirando a las personas rogar por salvación

\- ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto viéndolos directamente

\- Mi señor – dijo el demonio morado arrodillándose

\- Todas las botellas han sido entregadas- dijo el demonio amarillo orgulloso

Ante eso Satán dio una media sonrisa después de todo su plan había funcionado tal y como lo había planeado

Continuara…

 **¿Qué les parecio?, yo creo que queda mas o menos clara la idea del finc, sin embargo ajaja queda en incógnita el desarrollo, nos vemos pronto n.n**


End file.
